


Anna's Ordeal

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, F/M, Fucked while Stuck, Humiliation, Outdoor Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of a picture of the same name by Ubermonkey.  A young girl finds herself in dire straits.  A passing dog makes things worse.  Mind the tags.





	Anna's Ordeal

Anna awakened in a forest with no idea how she got there. She was laying on a bench that probably didn't belong in the forest either, and she couldn't really feel her arms or feet. When she tried to move, she found out why. She was tied to the legs of the bench. Her arms were sticking straight down, tied up high around the biceps. Her feet were tied under the bench by each ankle, with the toes of her shoes on the ground and the heels elevated. Her knees were sticking directly out to either side, leaving her legs obscenely spread, and she couldn't even try to close them with the edges of the wooden bench pressing into the sides of her calves. Her pants were nowhere to be found, and she could feel the remains of her white cotton panties under her ass. Someone had cut them off of her and left them flopped open like a diaper. Her shirt was in tatters, and her bra had been cut right in the center, leaving a cup to hang down from either side of the bench. The skinny blonde's private parts were on display for the world to see. Not just on display. Showcased. Exhibited. And she couldn't move a muscle, except to raise her head very slightly. She couldn't even scream for help, as she'd also been gagged.

The chill of the fall air nipped at her naked skin. For whatever reason, her pink and white loafers and socks had been left intact, so it wasn't quite as bad as it could've been, but it was nevertheless cold enough that her nipples were standing on end. She struggled with her bonds, the ineffectual wiggling at least heating her body up a little, even if it did nothing to her very secure bonds.

Leaves rustled somewhere out of her line of sight. She yelled against the gag as loud as she could, hoping against the odds it was some random passerby, who might actually help. Far more likely it was whoever had put her in the awful predicament to begin with, but if so, she had nothing to lose by making noise. They already knew exactly where she was.

The rustling got closer, the steps deliberate, not rushed. She strained her head up as far as it would go, but that wasn't far enough to really see very well past her own breasts. Still, the person sounded close enough that she should've been able to see the top of their head at least by now if they were of average height, which meant this person was really short, or...

She finally heard the quite panting noise over the sound of her own relatively quiet screams into the well designed gag in her mouth, and she felt a hairy body brush against her shins. It was a dog. Well, that was fine. A dog couldn't really help her, but at least it wouldn't do anything to her, either. At least it wasn't her unknown assailant, who had who knew what terrible plans in store for her.

It was fine. It was still fine, even when she felt its hot breath directly on her bare pussy. It started sniffing. Still fine. That's just how dogs say hello, everyone knew that. They sniff peoples' private parts all the time, it's no big deal.

It licked her. Her eyes bugged out. Not fine. Not fine. That big, sloppy tongue all over her most intimate girly parts was not, not, not fine at all. The hot, wet, powerful muscle completely covered every millimeter of her bare crotch with every lick, from asshole to clit. She couldn't stop it. The best her struggles could do was to open herself even wider for that doggy tongue to really get down deep inside. Her muffled screams of panic were not enough to drown out the wet sounds of oral sex at her other end, as the dog ate her out like she'd never experienced before.

Unwanted, a feeling of overwhelming pleasure rose up in her belly. She tried to fight it, tried to hold it back, shook her head back and forth as best she could in denial, all to no avail. She was helpless and immobile for the dog's unrelenting assault on her vulnerable pussy. His tongue was so wet, so strong, so fast, so...over the edge she went. Her lower muscles twitched and trembled, and the dog was rewarded for his efforts with a nice, refreshing drink of girly juice. 

A tear rolled down Anna's cheek. She couldn't have even imagined such humiliation ever existing in this life, let alone befalling her. Raped by a dog's tongue, and cumming all over it. A feeling of disgust and defilement settled over her, but also just a bit of something like relief. At least she was though the worst of it. Even if she were tortured and killed, nothing could be more degrading than what she'd just gone though.

And then it got worse. The dog jumped up its forelegs to land on the bench, and she got her first real look at it. And it was horrifying. It looked mostly normal, a largish short haired dog of indeterminate breed, brown with white legs, big floppy ears and that tongue that had just tasted her lolling out. But the overall effect wasn't the dopey, lovable look that one associates with dogs, because of the eyes. They weren't the typical soulful eyes a dog of that type should have. There was an intelligence to high for its species there. And it was looking her right in her eyes. And its eyes seemed to be speaking to her. You're mine, they said. I don't even really want you, but you're here and available, so you're mine. I'll do what I want to you, and you can't stop me.

She began screaming into her gag with all her might as soon as she saw his eyes. Yes, HIS eyes. Not it. HIM. She felt his doggy manhood pressing directly on her gaping pussy, and he was big.

He didn't shove in immediately. He watched her carefully, deliberately, his freakish eyes boring directly into hers, taking her reaction in as he pressed forward oh so slowly, inch by inch. She had to feel in excruciating detail her pussy widening to accept him inside little by little. Finally, he was all the way in, wearing her pussy around his cock like a coat. And then he just sat there. He didn't move. There they were, dog and girl, joined at the genitals but not moving in the slightest. The only moving was the very slight pulsing of his cock and the reflexive squeezing of her pussy, not even visible from the outside, but she could feel it. Oh yes, could she ever feel it, and a little bit more with each passing minute. In fact, before long, it was all she could feel. Every sense she had was focused on that one part of her body that was joined with his, focused on the feeling of the large, oddly shaped doggy cock in her vagina.

The feeling arose in her gut again, but much stronger this time. Minute by minute, pulse by pulse, it intensified. Tears streamed unchecked from eyes bugged out as far as they could go. Anna knew the ending to this story. She'd been wrong. THIS was the greatest of all degradations, the worst of humiliations. The orgasm rising within her was unlike anything she'd ever known. And still the dog stared knowingly into her eyes. His long tongue lapped at her cheek, drinking in her tears and leaving behind a smear of his saliva and her cum. And he was growing. That doggy dick was growing now with every pulse.

Anna writhed and screamed with all her might as the giant bubble finally burst. Her entire body shook with pleasure, from the top of her head down to her toes, flexing within her shoes. Wave after wave, seeming without end, she quickly lost count of how many times she came, squirting more liquid than she even knew existed in her body all over the horrible dog's cock. And he returned the favor. Human men didn't have this much cum. Ropes, streams, gallons of cum it seemed flowed from him into her. If she was a dog, she'd be very, very knocked up right now, she was sure. As it was, she came even harder when he did, which she hadn't thought was possible.

And when at last it ended, and she lay trembling beneath him, tears still running down her face, he still didn't pull out. Her thighs, her bottom and the bench beneath it, and the ground beneath that, were soaked with their mixed cum, from the messy explosion of a climax Anna hadn't known was possible. It trickled from their entwined sexual organs to drip from the dog's balls, and he was content to stay that way.

It seemed Anna's ordeal was just beginning.


End file.
